Umojan Protectorate
The Umojan Protectorate is a neutral protectorate whose base of operations is on Umoja. Its commander is Minister Jorgensen.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and it is also led by a Ruling Council.Neilson, Micky. StarCraft: Uprising. New York and Toronto, Ontario: Pocket Books, December 2000. ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook only). Its militia color is aqua. The Protectorate seeks a truce with the Protoss, believing that the elder race can teach them the mysteries of the greater meaning of life, the universe, and everything. The Protectorate may have a reputation for extremely effective methods of collecting information. They used these abilities to assist Arcturus Mengsk of the Sons of Korhal in tracking down persons of interest In addition, they stole the information on the Thor Project from the Terran Dominion during the StarCraft II era.2007-08-30. Thor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-30. History At the end of the Guild Wars, the Umojan colony, after seeing what blatant abuse the Terran Confederacy was capable of when it annexed almost all of the Kel-Morian Combine's supporting Mining Guilds into its holdings, founded the Umojan Protectorate. This nationalized militia would work to keep its colony free from Confederate tyranny. A strong military force, the Protectorate keeps other factions from interfering in Umojan affairs. The Umojan Protectorate allied with Arcturus Mengsk's Korhalian army some time before the Confederacy decimated Korhal and its population with a massive nuclear barrage. After the Terran Confederacy was overthrown and the Sons of Korhal became the Terran Dominion, the Umojan Protectorate rallied to Emperor Mengsk's banner along with almost all other Terran factions.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Umojan Protectorate in StarCraft II Despite having been an ally of the Dominion for some time, four years after the Brood War, the Umojan Protectorate is now independent of the Terran Dominion and is vying for their own control and resources.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; Masterboo. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. It is preparing for the inevitable war with Arcturus Mengsk or the Zerg.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. Intelligence Gathering Operation on Thor Project The Umojan Protectorate grew concerned about the Terran Dominion's secret weapons project at the Simonson munitions factory on Korhal, which had been locked down. Umojan intelligence agents attempted to learn the secrets of the installation. As the project came closer to fruition the agents observed an increasing flow of high-ranking Dominion officers coming and going from the plant. Their hacking of cargo manifests showed deliveries of battlecruiser-weight neosteel armor and their sensors showed regular seismic shocks. Nonetheless, their information was extremely limited. Umojan agent Ulli Trey sneaked into the facility and, using an array of stealthy drones, finally acquired the information the Protectorate had sought; the secrets of the Thor Project were bared. The Thor, armed as heavily as a battlecruiser, could be constructed quickly by SCVs in the field. The Protectorate now fears that no counter to this weapon will be discovered. References Category: Pirate Militias